


grade-schooler with a crush

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: kurotsukki week (and a half) 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo waves goodbye and Kei slumps across the counter feeling ridiculously like a grade schooler with a crush. Hinata laughs at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grade-schooler with a crush

**Author's Note:**

> for kurotsukki week (and a half) days 3 and 4: work

Kei has a bit of a problem. Just a tiny one, mind you. And it’s a manageable too. His problem is Kuroo Tetsurou- all 6 feet of him.

He comes in every morning with a wide smirk on his face and orders green tea- which, side note: the first time he did that, Kei raised a single eyebrow and Kuroo _blushed_. That’s a mental image Kei doesn’t think he can ever get rid of.

“What?” he had protested. “It’s the good shit.” Kei just shrugged and made him his tea.

But today, Kuroo walked in with the sort of look Kei normally gives his midterms schedule. Or, you know, Hinata. Kei scrambles to the cash register, knocking Hinata, his co-worker (unfortunately for the two of them), out of the way. “Hey,” he greets Kuroo smoothly, like he didn’t just knock Hinata to the floor.

“Fuck you Tsukishima!” Hinata yells from the floor. He is ignored.

“I want black coffee.” Kuroo says, not greeting Kei and completely disregarding the fact that he hates coffee. “With an extra shot of espresso.”

“O-okay,” Kei stammers out. It’s not his place to question Kuroo, so he just rings up his order and hands him his change; but he can’t squash his concern. He watches Kuroo wait, drawn in a tight line. His hair is even more messy than usual, and his shoulders are set rigidly. He isn’t relaxed as he usually is, and he definitely has dark circles under his eyes. Kei’s concern rises, from his chest to his throat and he curses his stupid crush.

 _‘What would Yamaguchi do?’_ he asks himself. Yamaguchi is the most compassionate person Kei knows, and he would probably ask Kuroo what was wrong. But Kei doesn’t know if _he_ can. He doesn’t know if he knows Kuroo well enough to ask something like that without being considered rude. What he does know is that Kuroo’s coffee is ready, and if Kei wants to ask him, he has to ask him now.

Kei snaps a lid onto the cup and pushes it across the counter to Kuroo. He takes a deep breath and then says, “Look, I know it’s not really my place to ask, but is everything okay?” Kuroo hesitates, his hands around the cup and his eyes trained on it.

“Yeah,” he says slowly. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Kei snorts. “Bullshit,” he snaps. “You just ordered more caffeine than you’ve ever ordered here. What’s wrong?” he asks again, more forcefully.

Kuroo sighs. “It’s my fucking thesis.” he explains. “I had to rewrite a whole thousand words.” He sighs again. “I stayed up pretty much all night, and now I’ve got class.” He picks up his cup and takes a swig. Then he makes a face.

“That sucks.” Kei leans against the counter. “But I know you’ve got this.”

“You barely even know me.” Kuroo snaps. Then he runs a hand down his face and apologizes, “Sorry, I didn’t mean that.”

“‘S fine.” Kei waves him off. “But honestly, if someone’s insults are all made in reference to their field of study, they’ve pretty much got their degree in the bag.”

Kuroo smiles, and takes another sip of his coffee. He makes another face, this time even more disgusted. Then he says softly, “Thanks Tsukki.”

“Don’t call me that.” Kei replies, but he’s smiling a little.

Kuroo waves goodbye and Kei slumps across the counter feeling ridiculously like a grade schooler with a crush. Hinata laughs at him.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo comes back later in the day and says, with a straight face, “Babe are you my appendix ‘cause I’ve got this funny feeling in my stomach that says I should take you out.”

Kei drops his head onto the counter, trying to hide his flush. Hinata cackles.

Kuroo tilts his head, trying to peer through Kei’s crossed arms. “Is that a yes?” A muffled agreement came through Kei’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> right. [tumblr?](http://probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
